thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
"There's a time and place for arson." Sol Duvert was a player from Week 14 of The Reaper's Game, and a support reaper and shopkeeper at the Cotton Candy Ca-fey during Week 15. Appearance Sol has messy, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. After the death of his sister Luna, he became inseparable with Lilu, the plush cat she had always kept with her, as one last reminder of her. Originally he donned a heavy coat, its pockets filled with various belongings. Eventually he swapped it out for a 'Nobody Knows I'm Gay' shirt received from Yuji, and added the Patchy Biker Jacket to his outfit (as well as the Sparkling Capris and the Ribbon Shoes). Although after the Game ended he shed most of his Game attire, he maintained a love of punk fashion, jackets and ironic t-shirts, as well as objectively hideous fashion choices (the latter is far less common now, as Uso won't let him leave their apartment if he dresses like that). Personality Sol is fairly relaxed, and tends to not take most things seriously. He's accustomed to a lot of the stranger things about the UG, having been there for so long, and his time there has helped calm him down quite a bit. He often tries to avoid his problems unless he thinks they absolutely require his immediate attention. He tries to just brush a lot of things off, and he knows it's not healthy, but finds it easier to run from his issues than it is to confront them. For a long time, he wasn't very social, but he tries his best and legitimately enjoys the company of others, even if he's kind of awkward sometimes and isn't sure how to act. His job as a Reaper is one of the very few things he takes seriously, and he tries his best to do it well because he wants to feel like he's earned his second chance at life. History Pre-Game Sol was born to a couple named Yoshiko and Winston along with his twin sister, Luna. Their parents loved them, and although their father was often occupied with work, he loved them as much as their mother. (Or so they thought.) They had a good childhood, pursuing their interests and also travelling on their holidays. They wanted for nothing, least of all a loving family. This lasted only until they were eleven years old, and their mother died from a chronic illness. After their mother's death, their father withdrew from their lives almost completely, throwing himself entirely into his work and rarely returning home or even acknowledging his children unless he needed to, beyond sending them money to live on. He only visited when necessary, and for the most part the twins were left to their own devices. Sol and Luna didn't mind it too much, and even managed to maintain their old lifestyle for a time. They supported each other as best as they could, and continued to do things as they always had. They took time off for vacations on occasion (though they couldn't travel as far anymore), and Luna continued to attend school, while Sol was often ill. This was the way they lived for the next few years, even after Sol learned from his father during one of his rare visits that he had inherited the same illness that took his mother's life. He didn't want to worry Luna, so he kept it a secret from her even as it got worse, not knowing that she had figured it out on her own. When they were fifteen (almost sixteen), Luna left the house one afternoon and didn't come back. Sol later learned that she had been hit by a car and hadn't survived, and fell into depression without her. His illness got worse, and along with his will to live leaving, he didn't last much longer. Though, unlike his mother, he was offered a second chance at life... Sol was unusual in that he spent an entire year in the UG before his Game, completely missing Week 13 and finally playing Week 14. During his time in the UG, he befriended several Reapers and Players. Week 14 Day 0 Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 During the fight with Clair, Sol threw his Hope card to her along with everyone else. Once the fight was over and the ceremony for the winning Players began, Sol chose to become a Reaper and was surprised to find that most of the other surviving Players made the same choice. Post-Week 14/Pre-Week 15 Sol, after deciding to stay in the UG, wanted to make the most of his second chance. It still took him a while to adjust, spending most of his time doing nothing much of interest, until he finally had the idea to open a cafe to help Players and Reapers as much as possible - a dream he'd had for a while, though he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. Eventually, he decided to ask Emiko to help him, and together they created the Cotton Candy Ca-fey, where the pair of them worked for Week 15. Sol, in addition, felt that he needed to gain experience as a Reaper, and decided to apply to work as a support during the Week. To his surprise, his application was accepted. He looked forward to working alongside the other Reapers, and seeing how the Game looks from the other side's point of view. Week 15 Day 0 On Day 0, Sol met some of the future Players before the Day had officially started. During the Day itself, he held a wall that turned out to be a 3v3 Tin Pin match between two of the Players, and tagged along with them after. He took part in the snowball fight at Nora's wall, and once the mission was clear found himself talking to Shiori. Day 1 Day 2 Manami and Rikuto were Erased. Day 3 Day 4 Ryely and Corona were Erased. He'd come to consider them friends, and though he couldn't blame Cheer for doing his job, he knew he was going to miss them - Corona in particular. Day 5 Day 5, Sol held the first wall of the day - the objective was to wake Jean. Watching the players continually fail at doing so was quite entertaining. He tagged along with the Players for most of the mission, and once it was clear he almost immediately phased back to cafe to check on Emiko, completely missing the trainwreck that was Shino's erasure... Day 6 Day 7 Post-Week 15 Relationships Luna (Lulu, Luna) Luna was Sol's elder twin sister, who played the Game in Week 12 and was erased in the GM fight on Day 7. Upon learning his sister had played the Game and lost, having been Erased on the very last Day, Sol decided he would do his best to succeed in her place. He has been able to move past most of his issues regarding this, and focus on fond memories. Uso Uso is a Week 13 Player who became a harrier Reaper, and Sol has come to view her as a little sister. He even hand-made her a plush snake that became her psych. She was kind enough during the Game to allow Sol and his partner Seikyo to sleep in her apartment, and to allow Sol to remain after he chose to remain in the UG as a Reaper. Seikyo (Sei-chan) Sol's partner for the duration of Week 14, Sol ended up developing romantic feelings towards him but has managed to stop focusing on them for the most part now that the Game is over and done with, and thinks of his partner primarily as his best friend (which isn't a particularly high standard, as there weren't that many people he knew before the Game, but he does hold Seikyo in high regard nonetheless). He's happy that Seikyo was one of the few who chose to accept the second chance he was offered, and hopes for his success in life. Emiko (Emi-neechan, Emiko) Emiko is a Support Reaper, and Sol considers her to be like a sister to him, referring to her as such. He met her a while before he died, and after his death learned that she was a reaper. Pre-Week 15, he asked her to help him with starting the cafe he wanted to open, and thus the Cotton Candy Ca-fey was born. Jean (Dad, Jean) Jean is the current Conductor of Shibuya, and Sol has always had a lot of respect for him as a result. He does the best he can to do his job as well as possible, hoping that he might be able to make Jean's life at least a little easier with one less reaper to concern himself with (not that it keeps him out of mischief completely). Sometime after Week 15, Sol took to calling Jean 'Dad' and took on his last name. Orion Orion introduced Sol to the wonderful world of Tin Pin, and he proceeded to win a tournament that Orion hosted for a Wall. Following this, Tin Pin became one of his favorite games, and he's grateful to Orion for this introduction to it. He lives with Sol and Uso sometimes? All-around a pretty cool dude. Nora Nora is the owner of Taboo Sweets. Sol has a lot of respect for her, and considers her a friend. He wouldn't hesitate to hit her with a snowball, though. Selvira DO YOU WANNA PLAY THE MAILBOX GAME Hawk Punched Hawk in the face. 11/10 would punch again. Akio Talked to him a few times, 11/10 cool dude. Also cats??? A++ Considers him a friend. Shiori Super cool dude. Talked to him a few times, and then again on Day 0 of Week 15, and was somewhat flattered to hear that Shiori had been rooting for him during his own Game, and that he considered it nice to have Sol around as a familiar face. He returns the sentiment, and enjoys talking to Shiori in general. 12/10 nice guy Hayato Coffee man. Apparently Akio's brother. Kazuki Emiko's brother. Thank you for taking down the horse head (though he has since allowed it to be placed back up). Amaryllis Amaryllis is nice. 12/10. A+. Jin 12/10 Trivia *He has a playlist! *Luna's plush cat Lilu (named such as a contraction of 'Little Luna') found itself back in Sol's care after her erasure, thanks to Kashi. He uses it as his psych. *He bakes. A lot. Especially when stressed. * He has a sword that he calls Amalthea. It mostly just looks cool, though as of recently he's started using it as a secondary psych. * He adopted an actual, non-Noise cat named Tsuki not long after his Game. *Knows how to make clothes and plush toys (among other things), and sometimes does this for others (or simply for fun). Also has an online shop where he sells things he can make by hand. *His Noise form is a silver-haired bat, named Noctiva Symphonia. *He has a pin that summons a Glaceon Noise that he has named Saiph, received from Jean at his request. Due to her heavily altered appearance, she can't fight, but he loves her all the same. *He has a charm bracelet that Kashi had Takumi deliver to him, with charms of a crescent moon, a black cat, a golden sun and angel wings. He hasn't taken it off since receiving it. *His favorite non-dessert food is french fries. *His reaper power is sound manipulation, though he's unaware of this fact (and it's fairly weak regardless). *Recently physically aged from 16 to 19. * * Gallery solskip43.png|Sol, physical age 19. solweek15.png|Sol, physical age 16, during Week 15. Category:PlayersCategory:Week 13 Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15 Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper Category:Shopkeeper